


It's Easy

by shyv2rxrxr (hexburn)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Adorable, Boys Kissing, Coffee Shops, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person, Sharing Clothes, Smitten Wunder, caps being cute, fluffy shit, he's so smitten, yeah this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexburn/pseuds/shyv2rxrxr
Summary: When it comes to loving Rasmus, it's easy.





	It's Easy

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of things to post but i swear i'm gonna pace it out and also finish Sleepless About You so there's more to look forward to!

It was easy to smile at him when he introduced himself, a wide grin on his own face. You weren't expecting him to be in Berlin for Christmas, so he was there earlier than you had thought he would be, but Rasmus is a pleasant surprise at all times. A stunning smile out of nowhere, a soft laugh for no reason… An adorably pleasant surprise.

He didn’t spend much time with you at first, more with Luka, whom you suspect had the main role in bringing him to your team, and Marcin, whom Luka always has by his side, but slowly, as time and team grew older, you started to talk to him. You’re both solo-laners, after all, and Grabbz had mentioned that flex picks seemed to fit the meta, so you two tried to talk about the game. 

It was easy to learn to work with him, and easier still to stand by his side.

Luka didn't like it when you spoke Danish to avoid letting the whole team know that you two were constantly training each other on the most ridiculous soloQ champs, but it was so much fun to show him what only you knew. There was plenty that he taught you, of course, like Neeko and Yasuo and all the fun ways to infuriate people with Irelia. And there was plenty that you taught him, such as the insane ways to dodge abilities with Ryze ults, and the way he grinned and giggled and smiled so brightly at you when he first successfully dodged your Karthus ult in the 1v1 practice games you play together made your heart flutter like a butterfly's shaking wings. 

That was when you first thought you might have had a crush on this cute, pretty, funny, adorable, lovable, tiny little mid-laner.

\---

It was easy, so easy to accept him when he came out to you all, just a few weeks after LEC started. He told you first, one late night when you were playing more 1v1s together, and you noticed that he was losing focus. You asked him if he was tired and wanted to go to bed instead of playing more, but he said he wanted to tell you something, and you asked him what it was. 

_ Gay, _ he stuttered, then louder,  _ I'm gay, _ and you felt your heart catch in your throat. 

You had a chance. A little chance. A stupid chance. 

But more of a chance than you ever would have had with Kobbe, who was oh so handsome but oh so straight, or with Wadid, the beautiful Korean with a laugh and a smile and a girlfriend, all very pretty. 

He looked at you nervously and you realised you had maybe been staring for a bit.  _ Me too, _ you said softly,  _ I'm gay too. _ Slowly, Rasmus’s big eyes grew a little bit wider and he blushed a light pink, barely visible in the computer-screen light, all that remained of the day in the room. He asked for a hug in a breathy voice, light and airy and faerie-like. 

Rasmus has always seemed like one of the Fae, gentle and dainty, fragile-looking and strong, innocent and dangerous, and he seemed so faerie-like as you both stood up and you hugged him, even though he was so tiny that his face ended up mushed against your chest. Maybe he seemed even more Fae for being so small and still squeezing you so tight. He held you close for a long time, long enough that your computers started getting fussy from being inactive so long, and you chuckled. 

You asked him if he had told you first, and then you asked him why.  _ Because I trust you the most, _ he said, and your heart should not have skipped the beat it did. 

Even though you knew he probably heard your heartbeat speeding up, you hoped he didn't notice. Instead, you asked if he was going to tell the others. 

_ I have to,  _ he replied,  _ I have to. _

Carefully, you looked him in the eye and told him that he didn't have to tell anyone at all, that it’s okay to stay in the closet if he would prefer, that you would never out him to anyone, but then Rasmus confessed that he was afraid of Rekkles outing him to the community, and while he murmured that he wanted to be the one to break the news…

You saw red. Your hands clenched in his shirt and you hissed all sorts of threats against Rekkles but Rasmus's fearful eyes stopped you in an instant. 

_ It's okay, _ he said, hugging you tightly again,  _ I'll be fine. _ You tried to fight his words, but a gentle finger against your lips silenced you more than anything ever could, and his soft giggle convinced you to sit back down and continue your 1v1. 

Later, after you had lost to him and hugged him goodnight and laid in your bed staring at the ceiling with a lovestruck smile, your mind two doors down, you marvelled at Rasmus. 

It’s easy to let him have so much sway over you. He was so perfectly in control. You’ll admit, you were wrapped around his little finger; that’s how in love with him you were, you would have taken on the world for him - you still would. But it was surprising that he could rile you up with just a few words and calm you with a single touch. 

In the weeks and months to come, that surprise quickly wore off, though your adoration of him and the ease with which you leaned into him certainly didn't. 

\---

It’s easy to fall for Rasmus, to fall for him fast and hard and desperately, to fall for the whirlwind mind and adorable wit and overwhelming cuteness and wonderful surprise that he is. 

Loving Rasmus has always been easy.

Of course, it wasn't easy just for you. It’s easy for everyone on G2 to love sweet Rasmus. It’s easy for players across the LEC to love Rasmus. Hell, it was even easy for players around the world to love Rasmus. 

You remember all Luka’s promo photos with Rasmus with a kind of envy. That could have been you. You’re the superstar top-laner, after all; you’re the best top-lane in Europe and the second-best in the world, you proved that at Worlds (and anyone who would compare you and Bwipo is simply brain-dead). But Luka is kind of like a chaotic younger brother to you, so you let him flirt and tease Rasmus as he likes - after all, Rasmus seems to be more interested in him than you. Besides, they’re the mid-lane stars. You would always step aside to let them shine. And Luka had always hung himself off of Rasmus’s arm after Caps clapped, leaving you barely enough room to put an arm around his shoulders during the post-game huddle. It was okay, at least, even though you were pushed aside. 

You were used to it. It was bearable. 

And then you won the Split, and watched nearly in heartbreak as Luka practically glued Rasmus to his hip while your team walked around the arena giving high-fives to the fans. Rasmus was giggly and happy and grinning so wide. Your eyes were on him the whole time, and even though you and your jungler and your old Splyce support had just won your first Splits, you couldn’t shake a sad, sick feeling.

It’s easy to want him all to yourself. But the knowledge that he should be freer than a spark of light makes it even easier to watch him, in contentment or malcontent, from afar.

You've heard Luka call Rasmus cute time and time again, saying words that you're just too shy to say, dragging Mihael into the compliments as well and calling them both his most cute, handsome teammates ever. If you were insecure before, well, Luka made sure you knew you weren't even close to Rasmus's league. He didn't do it on purpose, you know that, but it still kind of hurt when Luka flopped across Mihael and Rasmus's laps and proclaimed to them while bootcamping in Korea,  _ I'm glad you two are so beautiful because everyone else on this team is so fucking ugly. _ You knew he wasn't talking to you. You knew he was teasing Marcin, who had his headphones off and was looking right at Luka while Luka said it. You knew it was stupid to be offended, but you couldn't help but be saddened. 

It’s easy to compare yourself to him and always see yourself falling short. You always felt like you weren't good enough for Rasmus. Luka was just proving you right, you supposed at the time. 

Persistently, you kept playing your soloQ game, pretending it was too loud for you to hear Luka's chatter, ignoring how Marcin practically shouted a response about how Luka was already balding and Mihael teasingly told Luka that he's hot anyway. In reality, your game was rather quiet, quiet enough that you could head Rasmus's response easily. 

_ Come on, _ he said giggling adorably,  _ Martin's not- Martin's not ugly at all, he's... _

You didn't hear Rasmus's mumbled conclusion, even though you desperately wanted to know what he thought of you. 

Immediately, Luka began laughing. Damn. Rasmus must have really been creative in insulting you, then. But then Luka chortled,  _ You have a crush on him? _ in disbelief, and then, louder,  _ Rasmus has a crush on Martin! _

So that was the cruel joke they were playing on you that day. You've always been good at controlling your emotions, so you pushed the tears down and focused your anger and hurt on Bladesurge-ing the minion wave. 

Rasmus protested, of course, shrieking,  _ He's right there, Luka, shut up! _ Not wanting to give them the satisfaction of seeing you hurt, you pretended like you hadn't heard a single thing, not even when Luka tried to get your attention by yelling across the room. 

_ See? He can't hear us, _ Luka said.

Rasmus had protested more, but Luka waved away his concerns, instead teasing him again. 

You didn't know at the time why Luka would have teased Rasmus. Only later did you find out that Rasmus had actually called you  _ really hot. Like, strong, you know? _ though he'd only tell you that once the two of you got much, much closer.

Luckily, it was and is just as easy to love Rasmus as it was and is to talk to him. Despite your pain at the time, the slate was quickly wiped clean, and the two of you soon fell into a natural rhythm of talking about your overlapping champion pools at every spare moment, over lunch and dinner and snacks, alone together while you fetched food for your lazy, no-good, matchmaking teammates. You would walk with him to get coffees and he would chatter on about all sorts of adorably sweet things. You would memorise his orders, analysing them for a pattern just for fun. You would grin at him whenever he grinned at you, and you would carefully avoid eye contact otherwise, to avoid blushing unduly, whereas he seemed to look at you every second possible.

You didn’t think it meant anything. After all, he looked at everyone like that.

But then he asked you to get coffee again one afternoon.

Of course you had agreed, asking if he’d already taken Marcin and Luka and Mihael’s orders, but to your surprise, he’d simply shyly stuttered.  _ N-no, _ he said with a blush, a pretty blush that made you blush,  _ uh… _ You’ve always known that Rasmus giggles so, so much, but at that moment, you felt as though you’d never seen him so nervously adorable.  _ I was- I was thinking we could, um- _

It’s easy to see now that he had his own crush on you, but at the time you didn’t know what to think of his jittery actions.

_ I was thinking we could just get coffee together. Like at the coffeeshop. _

_ Yeah? I mean, where else would we get coffee? _

Sometimes your own stupidity surprises you in hindsight.

_ No, no, like- like- like, just- like going out. Together. Just us. _

_ Oh, _ you said simply, stunned, face redder than ever,  _ y-yeah. Yeah. _

So you and he had snuck off to the nearby coffeeshop that you’d frequented getting coffee for your teammates, but this time, you bought his drink for him and settled into a table together, facing each other awkwardly as your eyes kept dodging to the side, unable to meet his practically-glowing smile and laugh. You talked about Denmark and home, and the family you’d left behind as well as the family you’d made with teammates and friends. Neither of you understood the cute Korean signs littering the walls, but Rasmus pointed them out anyway and you smiled incessantly at how cute his hyperactiveness was, and, while you walked back, Rasmus stammered a  _ thank you _ for going on the date with him.

It was a date!

You didn’t stop smiling all that day, much to Luka’s amusement.

\---

All in all, MSI was great for you. After all, who wouldn’t want to be declared the best top-laner in the world? Well… Okay, so you beat Impact, not TheShy. So what? You still have that medal proudly hanging in your room, a testament to your prowess and newfound capability, standing next to some of your best friends and one more-than-friend.

Your first date together being a success, Rasmus had asked you to several more since then, over the course of the Korea bootcamp and playing MSI. 

It’s easy to agree when Rasmus asks anything with that bright, cheery, hopeful smile on his face.

The two of you had gotten caramel tea together, taking on that same coffee-fetching role as before, but this time holding hands as you walked and taking a few moments at the various cafes you visited to sit down with each other and just talk about anything. Usually Rasmus takes the conversational lead and you follow. Sometimes you’re amped up about something stupid from soloQ and you talk for minutes on end. Other times, one of you thinks you’ve found the flex pick of the meta, and you spent hours talking with him about why Gnar does or Lucian doesn’t work, nearly missing scrims on more than a few occasions due to how enamoured you can become with both him and League of Legends.

And you shone on-stage as well, taking down Faker together, him styling on SKT with kill after kill and a pentakill, you forcing the fifth game of the series to take your team to a win. You hugged him so tightly on-stage after that intense best-of-five, and the one against TL that ended so quickly. Off-stage, you were forced to watch for a time as Luka practically flung himself at Rasmus, but once you all were in the comfort and privacy of your hotel rooms, Rasmus slipped by, a soft smile on his face as he hugged you again. He mushed his face into the crook of your neck, squeezing you tight. You had then scooped him up and moved the two of you to the sofa, and, as you embarrassingly squeaked in surprise, Rasmus hopped into your lap and wrapped himself tightly around your chest again.

It’s easy to be comfortable around Rasmus, since you’re both rather similar in nature. You both like to joke and tease. Neither of you mind the silence.

That night, you let a peaceful blanket of quiet layer itself over you both as you tried to memorise the feeling of Rasmus pressed against you, his much smaller body resting solidly on your thighs, braced against your chest with your arms gently holding him close. After beating SKT in a dragged-out series, Rasmus was sleepy, so you mentally fawned over how cute he was while he curled up and took a nap on you. The night after the rather quick TL games, he’d been similarly tired, though this time alert enough to worry about weighing too much to sit on you.

It’s easy to reassure Rasmus whenever he starts to worry because making Rasmus happy is just so damn rewarding. Only moments after you told him that you didn’t mind him in your lap at all, that you rather liked his warmth and that he wasn’t heavy at all -  _ When you’re not inting, you’re pretty light, _ you’d said, and he broke into sugar-sweet giggles - he’d turned to you with a beautiful smile on his face and kissed your cheek so lightly you thought you might have just imagined it. After you’d jolted, eyes flying wide open, he’d giggled again and cupped your face in his hands. This time, you knew the soft lips pressing against yours simply had to be real, and both of you closed your eyes and melted into the kiss.

It’s always easy to kiss Rasmus, so you kissed him plenty of times that night and when you woke up with him in your arms, and as the two of you travelled back to Denmark for vacation time after MSI you gave him many more kisses, holding his hand tightly as he introduced you to his family and your parents met him, too. On the train back to Berlin, you kissed him again, and he snoozed on your shoulder while you rested an arm around him, making sure he wouldn’t fall over as well as keeping him close to you. Rasmus is so adorably tiny that you love to hug him. He's like a cute, adorable little mouse, your  _ musling, _ your Rasmouse, your Rasmusling, your darling little boyfriend. 

You’ve always been a protector of sorts, mostly because of how tall and sentinel-like you appear, but also because you like to protect, to feel useful and keep others safely sheltered behind you, to take care of the sweet and the kind and the pure-hearted, like Chres all those years in the past and the boy of your present, curled up against your side. Wrapping Rasmus up in your arms is the work and the reward all in one, and you can’t imagine a better feeling than holding him.

\---

And it’s easy to smile and laugh with him, no matter what, whether you’re acting for a hype vid or making montage plays with him, following Rasmus into destroying Splyce one week and laughing as you run it down the next week, teasing Marcin and rolling your eyes at Rasmus’s silly jokes. He giggled as you teased him, and giggled more as you jokingly egged him on while he flanked FNC from within your base. 

The plane ride over to NA for Rift Rivals may have been the best flight of your life, because, while you can’t sleep at all on planes, you learned that Rasmus can’t, either, and the two of you watched movies together. He made quiet quips, not funny at all to a sober mind, but in the midst of your shared sleep-deprivation, you both laughed aplenty. Of course, his disappointment and worry when he couldn’t find his luggage was less amusing. You remember him rocking back and forth from foot to foot and quickly licking his lips the way he always does when he’s nervous, and you had gently put a hand on his shoulder to steady him and let him know you’re there. In the end, his luggage turned out to be lost. Rasmus had whined for a bit, annoyed, but when you’d gotten to your shared hotel room and given him some spare shirts of your own to wear throughout Rift Rivals, he’d been satisfied with the outcome.

You had given him a shirt to sleep in, an old one, that you kept from Splyce when you were first breaking into the LEC. He made a cute joke about being a snek, sticking his tongue out. In return, you booped his nose, making a face at him that had him giggling even more. When he came out of the bathroom after a quick shower, you ruffled a towel through his hair and as you dried the nape of his neck you used the towel’s leverage to pull him into a short kiss, both of you smiling at each other, smitten. Then you’d gone to take your own quick shower, hurrying so you could get back to Rasmus as soon as possible.

There were two beds in your hotel room, but when you returned from your shower, Rasmus had already made himself comfortable in the bed you’d claimed with your pillow and the way you’d messed up the sheets. You sat down next to where he lay, already half-asleep. Almost instinctively, he rolled over to be closer to you, and you cupped his cheek in your hand and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Before you had a chance to sit back up and decide whether or not to share the bed, Rasmus hugged you and pulled you down next to him. He flopped onto your chest and promptly fell into his dreams once more, and you fawned over him like you always did, and always do, and petted his hair gently, rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head whenever you could. His breathing was soft and his smile even sweeter. You fell asleep the happiest you thought you might have ever been, on that night and all the rest in LA to follow.

It’s easy to be happy when Rasmus is around.

The days in LA were equally wonderful as you walked through the noisy city with Rasmus’s hand in yours, trying different foods together, going on dates, relaxing backstage and watching your teammates come out victorious on-stage. Luka and Mihael were ecstatic when they were declared the Best Botlane in the West, so you and Rasmus teased the Lovers’ Duo and took a little friendly fire yourselves. Playing Rengar-Ivern with your boyfriend didn’t win you side selection, but you had fun with it and consoled him after the game with a peck to his forehead that broke his expressionless face into a radiant smile. It’s easy for you to cheer him up.

\---

It’s easy, being with Rasmus. 

It’s easy to want him.

It’s easy to admire him.

It’s easy to comfort him, to laugh and be happy with him.

And when you’re both finally home, when he smiles sleepily up at you as you crawl into your bed and find him napping off the after-RR jet-lag there, and you hug him to your broad chest because he likes listening to your heartbeat, and he blinks like a kitten from where he's curled up in your blankets and leans up and murmurs  _ I love you _ into your lips…

It's easy to love him back.


End file.
